


A sad girl

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His money on the side makes me a sad, sad girl."</p><p>Kanon thinks over his life and realizes he is sad at being a mistress and happy he has his beloved prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sad girl

**Author's Note:**

> While listening to Lana Del Rey I came up with the idea for this story. I really tried to keep them in character and also get Kanon's feelings. I feel like he loves Schneizel and so he puts up with more then he should including being a side choice. I tried to fix all mistakes but if you see any let me know and I will fix them. I would also recomend listen to Sad Girl while reading this since it inspired it and I think it goes along with it pretty well.

Kanon sat in front of his vanity, looking over his freshly showered frame, water still dripping from his hair. He wore nothing but lacy panties. He was truly male but he enjoyed wearing famine clothing. He stood up, walking over to his closet, removing a black lace dress. He slipped it on, carefully zipping up the back. The dress went half way down his thighs. He slipped on knee high tights, rubbing his legs. He felt tears rise to his eyes as he heard high pitched moans. Female moans. The moans of the princes newest fling. He always did this. He would date women for a few months, fuck them, have his fun then break up with them. Kanon hated it but said nothing. It wasn't his place to nor could he. He began putting lip gloss on. He would have to escort the young lady out soon, he felt jealous of her from having the prince but at the same time sorry because soon they would break up. She was a fling to him, nothing more. He never took much of anything related to love serious. It was the princes one flaw, Kanon had to admit. The prince was a bit controlling and sadistic at times. Well, a lot. He felt bad for the girls, some of them were kind and young. Too young to be left heart broken. Kanon remembered how sad one girl was, she cried and cried even tried to win Schneizel back. In the end she could win him back and he ended up having sex with Kanon on the table of the dining room. Kanon wondered if any of the girls Schneizel dated were virgins before he met them. He pitted any who were. Kanon still remembered his first time. It had been in high school, the night of prom. He as well as the white prince and a few others were on the student council and it was mandatory for them to attend. He had choose to wear a dress, not getting the chance often. Most days he dressed in formal men clothing but he enjoyed dressing in more feminine clothing. His approve suited it well. He got dressed in a red dress, putting on light lipstick and eye-shadow, with a little eyeliner. He felt beautiful. At the prom he stood off to the side, not having a dance partner. That's when  Schneizel made his way over to the young rose hair boy, asking him to dance. He blushed and agreed, following the blond haired prince onto the dance floor. He had known him for awhile, they were on the student council after all.  Schneizel was the student council president and was also know for being a huge flirt. Kanon had always had somewhat of a crush on him. After the dance Kanon went back over to Lloyd to tell him he was heading back to Schneizel's room. Lloyd took the liberty of warning Kanon to be careful because Schneizel had a habit of going at it hard from what the rumors said. Kanon just nodded his head and left the prom.

Kanon sat on Schneizel's bed, it was soft and comfortable. He seen the prince walk into the room, two glasses in his hand. He sat next to him handing him one. Kanon took it sipping the drink. It was some fruity alcohol drink. Kanon wouldn't normally drink but it was prom night, why not lay back and have a bit of fun. "So why did you ask me to come back with you, your highness?" Kanon asked, taking another sip of his drink. He felt the princes hand slip along his cheek, cradling his face in his hand.

"Because you are very intriguing Kanon." He said, twisting a few stray hairs, that weren't in the tight bun on Kanon, between his fingers. He moved a bit closer, leaning over to whisper in the blue eyed, rose haired boys ear. His breath softly hitting the boys neck. "You piqued my interest." He said, smirking a bit. Kanon's whole face flushed red. He felt a tingly feeling spread through his stomach. The room was suddenly too warm. The drink Kanon had been drinking plus what he consumed at the party added to his hazy thoughts. The rose haired boy felt the princes lips press to his neck, gently yet at the same time rough. He set the glass on the bedside table, fearing he might drop it and break it. He didn't want to ruin anything that belonged to the prince. He felt the princes hand slip under his dress, rubbing his crotch through his lace underwear. Kanon couldn't suppress a moan as the prince skillfully touched him. "Tell me Kanon, are you still a virgin?" He asked. Kanon couldn't find the words to answer, Schneizel's fingers far to diligent. He shook his head yes. The prince smiled. "Shall I show you the sweetest pleasure?" He asked. What Lloyd said flashed through his mind but was quickly replaced by thoughts of the princes hand against him. His thoughts became more hazy, maybe he shouldn't have drank so much. He felt the prince tugging his lacy panties down, lifting his dress a bit. He seen the princes head go between his legs, under his dress. He felt the princes tongue run along his length. Kanon moaned, arching his back. He had never really pleasured himself, didn't need to. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He felt the prince take more in his mouth, Kanon gripped those blond locks. He closed his eyes moaning. He couldn't believe how skilled Schneizel was with his mouth. He felt the prince pull away, watch saliva slip from his lips. He settled between Kanon's spread out legs. He kissed Kanon's lips. The rose hair boy wrapped his legs around the prince, running his fingers though Schneizel's hair. He felt the princes hardened erection pressing against him and he blushed. He felt so blessed to have the prince in his arms. Maybe the blond haired man really did like him. He felt the princes lips on his neck, sucking. Kanon knew their would be marks in the morning. He seen the prince undoing his pants and reached down to help. Once he was free of his pants and boxers Schneizel went down licking Kanon's ass. Kanon couldn't help but moan. The prince was so skillful with his tongue, no wonder all the girls and even a few boys desired him. He felt a single finger enter him. He bit his lip it hurt and at the same time felt strange. The prince started moving his finger in and out looking for the rose haired boys sweet spot. Schneizel smiled when Kanon arched into his hand, grinding into his hand. He could tell that the blue eyed boy was a virgin. He slowly eased in two fingers, aiming for the spot that made Kanon moan the loudest. He pulled them out and lined himself up at Kanon's tight entrance. He slowly pushed in. Kanon dug his nails into Schneizel's arm, it was painful. Despite the preparation Schneizel was pretty big. 

Kanon spent the night in the white princes arms. The next morning he work up, his whole lower back in pain. He bit his lip sitting up. He started crying, the pain was more then Kanon expected. He knew it was going to be a little painful since they had not used the proper lubricants. He pulled the blanket back seeing blood on the sheets. He got up barely able to stand. He made his way to the bathroom, his heart aching when he seen himself in the mirror. His makeup from the night before was smeared across his face. His neck and shoulders were covered in marks and bruises. He cleaned himself up best he could before leaving. He knew Schneizel had a meeting this morning. Even though they were just teenagers and in high school he still hand princely duties to attend to. When Lloyd saw him he told him that he had warned him. Kanon said he had fun. He learned to say that. Because he loved Schneizel and that meant accepting him even if he was a little rough.

Kanon was snapped from his thoughts and remembered he needed to escort Schneizel's newest fling to the door. He got up walking to Schneizel's room. The girl came out on shaky legs. Kanon frowned, knowing that girls pain. She would be much more sore in the morning. The women began walking off, Kanon followed her not saying a word. She didn't mock him nor bring up about him cross dressing. He handed her her coat. "Here you go miss." He said. She smiled and took it in her hands.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." She said. She had an accent, it sounded Russian. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you very much. You aren't bothered by a man in a dress?" He said. She shook her head.

"No. My older brother was a cross dresser. He died two years ago." She said. Kanon noticed all the bruises on her. He couldn't help but frown.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She held up we hand before wincing.

"It's okay. I hope to see you again some other time." She said, smiling before stumbling out the door. Kanon smiled a little.

"I hope so." He said. He began walking back to Schneizel's room. When he arrived at the door he knocked two times waiting for the prince to say it was okay to come in. When he got the okay, he stepped in. The room was lit by a few candles, it also smelled of sex. Kanon couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. He seen the prince sitting on a small couch that was near the window of the room. He smiled when he seen Kanon dressed in that short black lace dress. All dressed up just for him.

"What took so long escorting her out?" He asked, voice demanding. Kanon swallowed nervously. He could tell his prince wasn't pleased with being kept waiting. He was spoiled after all.

"I was speaking with her just a bit. She was saying out I looked lovely." He said, being honest. If he lied it would only lead to further punishment. Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe he liked being punished. Schneizel always said he did.

"Oh? Did you enjoy her compliments? Did she make you blush Kanon?" He said, raising his hand to his lips, smirking. Kanon shook his head no. He did like the compliments but they didn't make him blush. Only his prince could do that. "Come here Kanon." Schneizel said, patting his lap. Kanon walked over sitting on his lap. He felt the prince reach around, playing with his hair. The prince kissed his hair before placing soft kisses on the rose haired boys neck. Kanon blushed letting out a small moan. "Did you get all dressed up for daddy?" He said smirking. Kanon nodded his head.

"Yes it's all for you" he said. Schneizel smirked.

"That's my good little whore." He took Kanon's face in his hands kissing the blue eyed boy. He couldn't wait to indulge in his favorite little doll.


End file.
